Look for the girl with the golden eyes
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: The sequel to Two Daddy's. Trisha is forced to central and made to live with her least favorite Dad the self serving military general and she runs riot considering thats what she's known for but having two male parents takes its toll. edxroy my oc. sequel
1. unraveling mysteries

A** child **of twevle walked into an inn in a broken down mining town, her long braid was well past her waist and her golden eyes flicked everywhere in a paranoid way, a black cat followed her. Many people noticed the red cloak but ignored her.

"Glass of water" She demanded throwing a bronze coin on the table.

"Yes coming right up" The man chirped at the sight of having such a young customer. Within minutes he set the glass down and looked her over.

"Wait a second.. Y-your the girl in the wanted poster's the one the military's after.. Yes! you ran away and your parents are **the flame alchemist and the full metal alchemist.**" He seemed to be getting excited.

"The name's **Trisha** and could you be quiet anyone hears and they'll give me in... If they can catch me.. heh!" She seemed pissed off a great deal and he watched as she gulped down the water and turned to leave.

"Wait a second did I hear you say this is the wanted kid" A heavy built guy hummed nastily making his way to Trisha.

"And?" She spat.

"I could do with the reward money" He cackled but before he could get an inch closer she kicked him straight in the gut making him fly into the wall at the end of the big room there was a clanking noise come from her foot but she ignored it and walked out.

_'Whats wrong shorty' Envy asked mocking Trisha._

_"What the hell was the hit for" She whined._

_"Smug remarks is my thing and you used them agaist me" He snapped._

_"Aw! poor Enby wenby!" She cooed he hit her square in the face again only this time she did the same back and he growled she took this as a warning and ran from the angry sin she ran straight to a train track stopping at the edge but Envy pushed her straight on to the track and a loud wistle sound was heard._

Trisha smirked at the cat padding along side her and it just rolled its eyes....

Ten minutes later.....

"Y-yes that way Sir" The inn owner stuttered as a man in a black coat questioned him eagerly.

"U-um she knocked out my best customer with one kick and he went flying into the wall" He rushed out panicking that a child could do that.

The man nodded "Thank you for the co- operation" He shrugged his hood down revealing coal black hair with burning black eyes the inn man squeaked at the sight of general Mustang and ran back to his precious inn as soon as he had spilled the beans on where Trisha had gone.

"Hawkeye!" Roy called his subordinate to his side.

"SIR!" She saluted him.

"I'm going ahead stay behind and if she gets passed you, you know what to do" He instructed.

It had been a long while since everything... she had ran away at the age of ten and that was when Roy and Ed decided to get a divorce and now they both live in central but they act like they hate each other when really they don't. The had both attempted so many times to get Trisha back home and Roy was convinced he was going to do just that today but it wouldn't be easy they now know that telling Trisha everthing about there past would have been a good idea because she broke threw the lies too easily and thats when all hell broke loose and they never saw her for a year and then this year they found her again but all the wanted posters that he had managed to get up werent just his idea she was known as a criminal for poluting water tanks ruining people's home's and causing complete chaos where ever she went.

_"Stupid lock" Trisha growled at the lock on the cupboard, The one she wasnt aloud access to._

_"What the hell are you doing pipsqueak" The green haired sin sneered._

_"Finding out whats so special about this cupboard so be quiet" The sin rolled his eyes he knew what was in there but he kept his mouth shut and sat back with a smirk on his face._

_Trisha kicked at the lock and gave up trying the normal way she drew a transmutation circle on the cupboard door and slapped her hands together before bringing them to the door the lock fell off in peices... Roy was upstairs sleeping and Edward was shopping..._

_One hour later Edward walked up to the house fumbling with his keys he opened the door yawning and scratching his head messing his pony tail up as he scratched the back of his head, he walked in putting the groceries down everything was quiet._

_"Trisha?" He called there was no answer he walked into the sitting room and switched a light on it was only six but it was getting darker quick as it was winter. He stood there unmoving as he took everything in the news papers stuck to the wall the angry black marker words hitting from every direction, he read the marker first __**lies, fake smiles empty promises **__and then the papers__** Elric Brother's secrets out**__, __**Mustangs favorite subornate, court case with military general, scientist take test on the boy who lived in armor as a soul and flame and metal. **__He cursed as he remebered all the trouble they went through when they misteriuosly came back and Al wasnt in armor they all got suspicous then someone leaked information out because they were threatend by the military and everything came out including Roy and Eds relationship and Edward was forced to give up his position for Roy to stay as a general but Roy was also fined a great deal of money. Alphonse had to endure being a test subject for a year as did Edward for being the boy who had his limbs taken by the gate and then there was the reporters who used to go to the house when Trisha was little._

_Thats how things went wrong becuase Trisha had always gotten picked on at school for being different, old lady's would walk past and shake there heads or talk about her and people would look at her like she was being hit constantly by her parents but then she understood why..._

**Trisha's pov**

SHIT! They found me. What to do... I wonder who it is this time?... that doesn't matter just run for your life befor they drag you back to central!

I looked behind me quick they were catching up with me it looked like a guy... definatly military, Dad two. It had be that bastard. Dammit all to hell stupid goofball's gonna catch me. why send him? why not Dad one I got away from him before but this guys ruthless.

I picked up the pace but my foot felt heavy again and was hurting like hell I guess I should have listened to Aunt Winry when she said don't over do it I hid behind a tree in a small forest just outside of the minning town it wasnt working he was close now and I was doomed if he used alchemy so maybe I can use it first.

I quickly drew a transmutation and slapped my hands together ready to strike the idiot but before I could make the next move I was surrounded by fire and it was very hot and I could feel the slight burn it wasnt right around me it was out a bit so wouldn't burn me. I kept my back away and tried a panick free way to escape.

"Finally caught you, come on Trisha your coming home" I gulped harshly this was bad.

"Nope I'm not" I protested quietly.

"You've made a lot of trouble in central, Dad one wants you back home and so do I" I walked towards the fire.

"Tough luck old man" I ran for it so I mean't to jump over not through the fire but I went through and I got a few minor burns but I couldn't care less yet I thought I was getting away until I felt some hand wrap round my arms... Where did Envy go that idiot, I struggled with the vice grip but it wasnt working well at all I decided to scream then I felt and saw a white tissue being pressed to my mouth and nose I was guessing it was a sleeping drug or something because I could feel myself slipping as soon as my mouth was covered.

"What are you..." Thats all I got out before I felt myself slump back and then everything was gone.

**Normal pov**

"Sorry Trish you left me no choice" Roy whispered as he picked Trisha up piggy back style Riza came out of the bushes a sad expression on her warm face.

"She didn't seem to want to come back to central" She stated.

"Well she has to and whats more is the military council want a meeting with her when we get back she's known as a criminal Hawkeye I dopnt know what sentance she'll get but they might go easy on her since she's just a kid." He explained walking along back past the inn the owner was outside lighting a cigarette he glanced at Trisha who was complety out of it but that didnt stop him from running back into his inn like a scared child.

"What did you do?" Edward growled down the phone.

"Bye Edwaaaardd!" Roy hung up after teasing Ed and not letting him talk to Trisha who was currently knocked out as it was.

"You shouldn't tease him like that Sir" Riza scolded lightly.

"I know I'll pay for it later" He sat down in a little box like seating area and closed the door with his foot.

"mmm...my...fwut..hurt...ss" Trisha mumbled in her foggy sleep as she was spralled out on the seats.

"Do you think she hurt it when she was running Sir" Roy looked over at Trisha.

"I don't know but she doesn't look very good probably caught god knows what she looks pale and she couldnt have slept or eaten anywhere or anything decent in the past two year its a surprise to see she's alive I'm guessing Ed will have the doctor with him when we get there and doctor knox has some explaining to do like how he was giving Trisha her diabetic shots and he never told us that he had seen her.." He lifted her small ripped and tatterd bag that had the shots in and then he was quiet after that as was Hawkeye. The only thing anyone could hear was the train noises and Trisha's constant whining in her sleep.

The train ride was long and seemed to take forever to Roy he knew as soon as he showed up in front of Edward he would push him away and take Trisha upstairs and probably wouldn't let him stay untill she wakes up but he wouldn't give up that easily.

The train slowed to its stop in central station and Roy was definatly dreading things now considering Trisha wasnt awake yet Edward would know he had given her some sort of drug it wasn't harmful just a sleeping draft really. Riza had to go home to feed her new dog black hayate the 2nd who was only a puppy and so Roy was left carrying Trisha back home it wasnt far away the walk was fine it was the after bit he was worried about and Trisha waking up have you ever seen a hurricane in your front of your face, well that would be Trisha...

He walked the door and knocked twice the door was thrown open in seconds and two worried golden eyes maching Trisha's were staring straight at Roy and then to the little girl in his arms Roy held her out to him and Ed snatched her away as soon as he could walking back into the house leaving the door open Roy took that as a come in.

"Trisha? Ed shook Trisha a bit.

"She's okay she should wake up soon but she doesn't seem in good health is the doctor here?" Edward nodded suprisingly understanding.

Doctor knox came from the kitchen his case was layed out on the bench Edward put a coat on the bench and propped Trisha up agaist the wall so she could get checked up Roy explained most of the things wrong.

"She was mumbling about her foot and other things she seems to be sweating a lot and has a tempature, she looks like she hasn't had anything decent to eat or slept anywhere comfortable" He told the doctor.

"Well it looks like I have to do some tests and I'll take a look at her foot in a moment." He told Roy not looking up.

"Question, why did Trisha have more diabetic shots the one's you perscribe her." That brought all the attention to the doctor.

"Alphonse and Winry asked for them I dont get involved with my pateints buisness" Was the simple reply.

"Al?" Edward blinked at his younger brothers name.

"Yes" The doctor was starting to take blood samples so he wasn't to fussed on convosation.

Edward stormed off to have a heart to heart chat with his dear darling brother who would have no choice but to get his butt over there with his wife... Winry. Roy watched the doctor work...


	2. Trouble maker

do not own fma only trisha! and somke more ocs i n here.... But a nice present would be Envy in a suit so he can come to prom with me as my date!

Envy: NOT going to happen half pint.

Me: say hello to mr. chain saw my Envy bear!.

Envy: RUNS

Trisha stirred whining a bit as she slowly opened her eyes to a light filled room one she knew to well her room back when she was ten she sat up starting to cough her foot felt light again but it still hurt like hell. There was bickering voice's down stairs but she noticed it was Al and Winry argueing with Edward she stubbled out of bed noticing that her foot wasn't there... No only the port of her automail shined at her even in its rusty state the blood around the ports starting point where the pain was it looked nasty..... but it came to her attention that her parent's had seen it.

Her door opened squealing as it was pressed open Ed, Al,Roy and Winry came into the room.

"Trisha!" Winry ran into Trisha knocking her back on the bed with a hug.

"Ouchies" Trisha grunted as she wasn't in that good a mood becuase she remembered how she got here and that she was back in central her personal hell but when her clingy auntie let go she saw the angry face of Edward a face that usually wasnt angry. Then there was Roy who was standing with the same look.

Al and Winry decided going down stairs to let Ed, Roy and Trisha have some privacy would be a good idea. Edward paced for a minute trying to find the right words, Trisha sat there waiting for yelling she closwd her eyes for a moment Trisha opened her eyes as soon as she felt two arms around her, her head being held into Edward she relaxed.

"You just love scaring me don't you?" Edward breathed quietly he was glad to have her back.

"Heh sorry" Trisha mumbled.

"Winry explained the automail... You can be so stupid when you want to be Trisha getting yourself hurt like that." Trisha had lied about the automail problem the reson she had it was mainly Envy but it was her fault for the other stuff she had more scars than Edward knew.

"Theres more than the automail... like here.... and here.... and here too" She pointed first to her under arm a scar going from her elbow to up and around her shoulder then she showed them her stomach little round scars were clearly seen and then her right leg had bruises and scars all over it too.

Edward gasped as did Roy as they took in the old wound's Trisha waited before talking.

"I could have lied about them after all I'm not the only one who lies" She hissed.

"No you also run for it at any chance you get" Ed said disapointedly.

"Well-" Roy interupted her.

"Stop answering back" He scolded.

"Your grounded for month's meaning no alchemy, no reading, nothing and your not going out anywhere its a lot like house arrest and also there's school but your not living here." Edward told her.

"Your kicking me out" She said in horror.

"No your living with dad two" Edward said it softer trying not to be the bad guy. Trisha froze.

"WHAT!" She shreiked Roy looked at Ed with a face like _what the hell do you mean._

Trisha sat in the passenger seat glaring at the wind sheild she had been thrown over Roys shoulder and seat belted in by force because she wouldnt cooperate and behave. The doctor had instructed she gets plenty of rest becuase her automail foot is infected as in the flesh going further up is infected and the automail port is more painful and it doesnt help doing to much espeically when she got to cocky and thought she could hack it in a year like Edward and she still had difficulty with it and as long as she had no foot she couldn't go anywhere.

Roy sighed while he drove glancing at the moody child next to him who was wrapped in blanket's, her bad moods can't be good for her condition considering she looked like she had been dragged through a hedge and back her hair nlooked back brushed she was pale and looked hungry and tired, the doctor said with her having an infection it could poison her blood thats why he had taken blood sample's.

"Are you going to let me help you walk or do I have to carry you again" Roy tested as Trisha just sat there in the passenger seat glaring all the more.

"Fine" she muttered she pushed up and stubbled out of the car losing her one footed footing and falling straight on the ground with a thump.

"Ouch!" She winced trying not to cry at the unbelievable pain it caused her.

"Trisha are you alright that must have hurt." Roy stated the obvious.

"Well no DUH smart one" She retorted and then squeaked when she was hoisted into a carry again she grumbled some bad words. When Roy got her inside he just dumped her on the couch and went to get her case as he came back in he tried a lame attempt to cheer her up.

"Its not going to be that bad so stop sulking.. Now do you want to sleep or something to eat first then you can go and shower." He got know reply she just curled into the couch closing her eyes.

A few hours later and Trisha woke up in a clean room, the spare room and noticed a doctor standing over her, doctor knox to be presice and she could feel a IV in her hand she groaned at the sight of it. The doctor chuckled.

"Finally awake hmm? The other day you fell asleep and wouldn't wake up so we had to take precautions and the blood sample's were quite bad you seemed to have infectious poisoning I gave you a few blood transfutions so you might feel-" Trisha interupted.

"Ick.... Nasty... Awful, Dead" The doctor chuckled again at her dramatic voice.

"You need plenty of rest so stay in bed and try not make people worry anymore than they are" Trisha sighed.

"Oh and let them feed you Trisha you need the strength." Trisha hated being treated like this.

Roy walked into the room when the doctor left he brought in a tray of food Trisha cracked an eye open to see who it was.

"Are you feeling any better?" Roy asked sitting down and he put a hand to her head to see if her tempature was normal it was above normal but he expected that. He lifted a spoon full of porridge and tried to get her to have a spoonful at least.

"Just do as your told and eat something please" Trisha heard a hint of pleading in his voice and let him feed her a spoonful.

"There" She yawned.

"Two more" He told her more than asked.

"Fine but then I go to sleep" She snapped.

"Deal" He said somewhat annoyed.

A week past and Trisha's recovering was almost over her fot was back adn her plans of escaping again were at there full Roy couldnt leave her alone for a minute without finding her hanging out of the window and she wasn't the only one in his house the homunculus who killed his best friend was there and he had promised plans to kill him only they were stopped short he didnt need Trisha hating him anymore than she already acted like.

"If I have to pick you up for bad behavior your in big trouble Trisha" Roy warned as Trisha growled at her new school building.

"Your throwing me into the hell hole of hell holes I ain't going!" She sang into the car seat more.

It was a second after when she found her but on the sidewalk and the car speeding off. "Evil Bastard!" She snarled.

"School time shorty" Envy cackled as a cat sitting next to her.

"Shut up you" She hurled her bag on her shoulder and walked into the building. Trisha entered the building she was late as it was and so when she opened her classroom door the stream of laughter erupted as she walked in her red cloak behind her then the rest she was clad in black her skirt and leather pants under the skirt then the black tank top with a belt that was hidden her lon black hair way past her waist was in a slender braid.

"Ah you must be Trisha Elric please take a seat theres some in front and some at the back" Trisha found getting to the back of the class wasnt as easy when you were getting tripped up all the time.

"Hey its little Red!" One Boy shouted.

"Nah little red just got out rated" Trisha said throwing her hood up and sticking out her tongue.

The class laughed one girl with light brown hair in a street get up with a tan was smirking at Trisha all through her classes. When she had lived through one maths class and one art class she went to a table for lunch but the only thing was she didn't know a bully already called dibs on her table.

"Oi loser move it!" He snapped at her.

"No I was here first" She said back putting her feet up on the table just to get on the boys nerves. She didn't expect to be thrown on the floor like some lugage tossed a side...

**Trishas pov**

THAT BASTARD! Throwing on the floor like some pile of- HES DEAD MEAT!

Being a runaway for two years made made me clueless at how to behave and fighting for me meant someone was going to get extreamly hurt and I mostly spent my time fighting a homunculus or even a chimera or two when I was on the run.

I ran forward and picked up my tray landing a blow on the back of the tall boys head he yelled at the pain then I dragged him from the chair the class roared with chanting _FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT. _I chuckled to myself as I got back up and ran straight for his chest and planted my head there hard headbutting him like a angry bull. Then I was caught by the teacher.... Oh bother.

I sat in the corner the rest of the day and when the bell sounded I went to wait at the gates for dad two or bastard face that was a better name for him.

"Hey... Its Trisha right?" The street get up girl came over smiling.

"My names sammy I was wondering if you want to join me I have to walk to the shop" I smiled I had no friends and I was being offered to make some friends right now so maybe ten minutes and if I get back here on time he shouldnt notice me gone.

"Okay but I have to be back here see I'm grounded and Dad tw- I mean dad is coming to get me here" I explained leaving out the fact I have gay parents and actually was born from a man due to the thing called a gate and all that crap.

"Come on then Little red! I can call you that right?" I nodded liking the nickname just not the little part.

I walked with sammy for a while more than I was supposed too.

**Roys pov**

I waited a while at the gates I thought she was late coming out at first but then a teacher said she went walking off with another student she was in big trouble. I couldnt leave her on her own for one minute before she goes trouble making.

I drove along in the car looking across the streets I came to a corner part near the street shop I can notice the red cloak anywhere and there was another girl but what I noticed more was the other girl was smoking! I could swear she was only fifteen then she opened the box and held it up to Trisha she wouldn't take it I hoped but she was hesitating and the other girl was egging her on from the looks of it. I got out of the car as soon as I saw Trisha take one but she hadn't got a chance to even light it before I burnt it down missing her finger of course. I was so disapointed in her and furious.

"Trisha Louise Elric" No one ever used her middle name not even Ed I normally didn't but this was the last straw she turned at my harsh tone and dropped the rest of the cigarette when she saw me. The other girl ran for it.

"Hey wait!" trisha was about to run to but I caught her arm pulling her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Trisha" The girl shouted making a be safe gesture her expression was concerned I ignored it and pulled Trisha along to the car roughly.

"Ouch thats hurting.. Ow" She whinced I losend my grip a bit but hardly.

"I wasn't going to smoke it I swear" She whined.

"Then why take one.. how old is that girl" Trisha hung her head and mumbled.

"She's sixteen in a week but she was put in our class because were all in a behavior unit class" I sighed.

"Your twelve and your hanging around with some one three years older who smokes and god knows what else. Your a kid Trisha I don't you want hanging around with her alright" Her eyes widened.

"But i Have no other friends she was the only one who noticed me and she isn't that bad-" I hated being the bad guy.

"I said no" I said as a final answer she sat sulking in the car on the way to Ed's and I had to explain to him what was going on.

Edward looked at Trisha scoldingly when I told him about the cigarette he didnt say goodbye just shut the door on me I went back to work in a bad mood and I old Hawkeye also what had happend.

"Hmm well, I hung around with quite a tough crowd when I was Trisha's age too I can see where she's coming fromn having no friends but a homunculus hiding in her pocket must be tough" She made me see her point but I wasn't letting her hang around with these trouble makers she was enough on her own as it was.

**normal pov**

Edward had gone out to get some groceries for Trisha's dinner, Trisha sighed at the cat that transformed into someone else again... A ishvalan this time.

"This is boring" She whined.

"Making trouble more ideal chibi- chan" Envy cackled.

"No not really I only do it for attention... If I get into trouble dad two pays attention to me.. But I don't need to tell you that." She bahumphed and smacked her head on the table.

Awww poor trish just want's some fartherly love from roy XD hope you like it......

oh and I going to convention as tobi from naruto in one month doing a skit and everything cant wait will be getting some more cosplays made oh and whats more is I have a cosplay group called unknownpro...


	3. Bye Bye

I am very busy for the week I have one week at school then im leavin for good but i have exams and then leavers stuff so I might get a chap up for a bit but when I do it'll be good.

"Ow get off my hair palm tree" Trisha wiced as Envy snarled and tugged her hair hard he was holding his bag of red stones in front of her. She had gotten curious and tried to have a look at what they were.

"No touching shorty these are MINE meaning no pathetic human can't have them" He growled in her ear pulling her hair harshly again.

"Ouch.. Fine! now get off!" She whined.

He chucked her on the floor and just as that happend the doorbell rang but Roy answered it as she heard him talking down stairs it wasn't long before she was being called down stairs Roy was frowning and glaring at the same time as he glanced to the door where Sammy was.

"Hey Little Red!" Trisha hung her head at the nick name.

"You have to stop calling me that" She sighed.

"You coming out" Sammy asked urging Trisha on to come out and hang around with her and some other friends.

"I can't I'm grounded and I have to go to military HQ with Dad tw- With my dad" She saw Roy lift his head suspicously in the sitting room.

"Oh why you grounded?" Trisha laughed nervously.

"Long story... Well see ya some other time bye bye" She rushed waving then shutting the door.

"So your friends don't know everything" Roy said as soon as the door was shut.

"If I told them I had two dads and _no mom _they would freak out and not be my friend I already get called a freak by other people" She said glaring at him to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright I won't say anything but its all going to hit straight in the face when they click on" Roy said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Trisha screamed stomping upstairs, she was being serious and he was making fun of her and quite frankly she doesn't want to lose the only friends she has who haven't used her.

"Trisha? oh come on I was just teasing" He called walking up the stairs he heard the bathroom door slam shut he stood outside waiting he heard a lot of banging in there he had feeling she was wrecking his bathroom.

"Trisha What the hell is wrong with you it was a joke." He sighed looking at his watch.

"I wasn't laughing" Trisha snapped.

**Trisha's pov**

Okay so I was in a sticky situation with the military basically I was done for they would give me limited punishment choices at the least at the worst I would be on real house arrest for a while.

"Try to behave and let me do the talking unless they want you to talk" I was really getting sick of him saying that all the time.

"And General Hakuro(I think thats right I forget 0.0) will be there so dont do anything thats going to make him angry because I wont be able to do anything about it." I nodded and somehow knew I would end up mucking it up.

I walked into the office with mister bastard pants yeah I'm pissed off can't you tell. We had ten minutes to spare and it was spent drinking coffee I manage to pinch a bit of Aunt Riza's when she wasn't looking.

Then it was to the military council's office I sighed before I walked in just wanting it to be done with not that had anything better to do. I forgot Envy was in my pocket and remembered when his cat from peeked out of my red coat.

I was made to stand there in the middle of the huge room while everyone else sat at a table ready to humiliate me I kept quiet dad two was sitting there too since he was a general and he didnt want to look bad and Hakuro the cruel bastard was there too... I dont know why.. Oh wait didnt I run in to him and injure his men well some of them... Oops.

"So they brought the rat back from its running" He sneered taking a seat next to one of the head councelers they were the rulers of everyone now apart from xing so yeah I was talking to some very high up people here.

"Trisha Elric we have a list here of the crimes you commited during the time you were... Away." I was handed the list but I kept my trap shut most of these were Envys fault I passed it back scilently.

"Well?" Thye main talking guy in the middle questioned.

"Most of those things I tried to do good" He looked at me strangley.

"Like the water tanks I tried to clean water so the people of the villige would get better but I dirtied the water more due to my alchemy I have a few difficulties with it sometimes." I spoke it like a pro.

"That might be but the other things here add up. assualting two officers, injuring General hakuo's men, taking a train high jacking into your own hands and making more trouble for us, we found dead chimera remains near ishval and the only person the evidence leads to is you of course killi ng them is the best idea but you got in our way we could have tested it." I was disgusted it was true I was in hospital for a week or two after the fight woth chimera I almost didnt win but I managed to get Envy to help ayt the last minute.

"If testing it was the case its better of dead" I snapped losing myself a bit I shut up and stood straight again glancing at dad two who was looking uncomfortable.

"Well we have a few choices as it seems your age gets in the way we can't put you in jail and house arrest would only be a short time also, community service would work you ragged so you have two choices. You can work off your sentnce in ishval mending houses and such meaning you would be away from central for three years but this work is none stop and any meals and other things would be at your own devices but considering you wouldn't recieve money it would be staying and eating as a refugee in ishval. The other choice is to join the military normally as a child this is not allowable we alowed Edward and things went sour as he got older but I think you have potential." I know what they were up to they wanted a child prodigy who wouldn't go a stray they thought me being the fullmetal alchemist kid that I would be just as good as him and dad two the flame alchemist I glared.

"We have our eye on you and you have a week and if you run we will find you again." It was more of a threat and I didn't like it.

Okay heres the deal I'm freaking crazy my first running away attempt worked for a while but now I have to think higher and be on the ball at all time's I no I am stupid running away again but I don't want to join the military and going to ishval for three years as a refugee and a worker I'm better off alone with a homunculus so I'm at dad ones in my old room packing a few things he's down stairs he was sad, angry and annoyed when I told him I had to raid his bedroom draw for his passport I need a disgise my best bet is using alchemy to get my hair blonde and dressing up as dad one I know I'm shorter but they cant tell on the passport what size I am the passport id ID for me to get into a hotel just outside of central because they will think ive gone far away and wont ewxpect me to be under there noses this also means I'm on low profile for a while... I have no money though.

"TSK TSK shorty running for it again are we" I glared at Envy.

"Shut it your only complaining because you want to stay here." I snapped and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Awww poor short stuff are we at that time of the month" My shoe made contact with his face.

"Awwww poor he-she palm tree did you get clobbered by my shoe... oh boo hoo." I said sickly sweet and sarcastically.

I hit the wall ahrd I didn't expect being thrown across the room then he was over me I always get myself into this problem maybe I should stop pissing him off. He grabbed my hair and growled pulling at it hard I whined and gasped when he kicked me my black hair went over my face again when he dropped me on the floor.

"Agh! that hurt" I gasped.

"Good" He sneered.

I walked to the bathroom limping a little and then leaned over thw sink wich I filled full of water earlier I clapped my hands together I drew the circles on with permanent marker a minute ago. Suddenly my hair swirled together and turned blonde it was a little off colour but it was close enough I looked like dad one with the baggy jeans, black shirt, blonde pony tail even if mine was ultra long, the same bangs and golden eyes... oh and black dhoes I was fine with the chest thing since I'm so freaking flat.

I picked up the case when I went back in Envy chuckled at my appearance." Not bad pipsqeak.

"Are you staying or coming?" I said as a final question.

He rolled his eyes and turned into the damn cat following me out the window...

I wanted to go see Dad one I was supposed to stay there on satuyrdays and today is saturday but I can't and I can never see my friends again...

well here we are its gonna get good theres going to be some parental fluff between roy and trisha soon but as it always does things go booom! again in some later chapters.


	4. I suppose

I walked up to a hotel desk just outside of central time not far away at all the womans eyes looked me up and down in a **'I like what im seeing' **way so I figured she was beleiving the disguise of me being Dad one.

"Here is your room key Mr. Elric number fifty on the top floor" She flickered her eyelashes and leaned over the desk giggling.

I nodded as I couldn't talk like Dad one so she seemed a little offended when I walked off. I got into the small room locking the door and then chucked the case I had on my bed, Envy leaped out of the case when I opened it and transformed into his normal get up.

"Now what?" He snapped rolling his eyes.

"I dont know" I shrugged and looked out of the window.

"Great short stuff I can tell your a genious" he said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you heartless peice of shit! I'm sick of your stupid comments. have you got any ideas... NO!" I screamed at him that was a big mistake because in seconds I was being strangled agaist a wall and I couldn't breathe.

"Dont talk to me like that you stupid bitch!" He growled slapping me in the face hard it started to sting and his grip got tighter as blood ran down my chin.

"gguurr... Ack!.. St- sto- p gah!" He let go and fell on the floor like a bag of bricks and panted to get my breath back.

"That wasn't needed" I choked out.

"Sir you still have the tracker on Trisha don't you?" Hawkeye said next to me in the car, Breda was driving. This time should be easy to find her as far as I know a tracker I clipped on her red cloak is still there thats what the thing in the cars telling us. This is hawkeye's line of expertise besides shooting it was her idea in the first place I just went along with it.

"So Sir wasn't Trisha supposed to be with Edward tonight and you said she took some of his clothes, his passport probably for ID, a bag and her red cloak." I nodded at breda's assesment.

"Yes my guess is she hasn't gone to far-" Hawkeye glared.

"Sir your not guessing the radar is telling you and maybe Trisha would have stayed if you had reassured her more. Sorry to speak out of term but you need to take more care of her she is a child not an adult." She was right but I've never been good at parenty stuff.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

We stopped outside of a sky scraper it was a hotel I could only guess she said she would pay when she leaves considering she has no money.

"Good luck Sir we'll be waiting for you and Trisha." I should have known they would make me go in solo.

Well time to see if I still got the old charm witch of corse I probably do... I walked up to the desk where a woman younger than myself was sitting waiting for a customer.

"Oh H-hello Sir what buisness do you have with this hotel its not o-often we have a military guest." She stuttered helplesly. I smiled and she started playing with a lock of her hair.. This was too easy.

"My daughter seems to be causing some trouble she's in this hotel disguised though you wouldnt mind me going to find her she should have checked in as Edward Elric." She turned pale.

"That w-was a girl.. um yes its room fifty on the top floor" She looked quite embarrased.

"Thank you" I flashed another smile before walking off to go find Trisha.

**normal view**

Trisha was to busy patting her sore cheek with some cotton wool to notice a all to familiar military car pulled up to the hotel until Envy made a disguisted noise enough to get her attention. She looked out of the window and jumped away from the window and grabbed her case ready to run again at the minute she was still looking like Ed.

"Huh... Wha?... Aw DAMMIT! Uhh the window Envy let me get on your back then we get out from the window" she rushed the sin who growled at being a humans source of transport then smirked and headed out of the window himself without Trisha.

"Too bad shorty I'm not in a generous mood today" Trisha went into tantrum mode.

"Liar! Your never generous!" She shouted frustrated she looked around helplessly looking for a getaway then she heard the heavy footsteps of military boots coming through the hall to stop out of the hotel rooms door she heard Roy clear his throat but stayed hiding under the bed.

"Trisha I know your in there" Roy said trying the door handle but it was locked he heard shuffling from in the room.

"Go away I'm not joining the stinking military" She said in a sulky voice.

"I didnt say anything about that look you mess with the council they make sure they get something in return its your own damn fault." He said getting angry then Riza's words circled his head. He sighed sitting agaist the back of the door.

"Alright I'll listen but then your coming back to central Ed's probably worried sick I thought you were looking forward to staying the weekend." Roy tried to sway her.

"I was until this happened stupid bastards." He rolled his eyes at the swearing.

"Most the stuff they read out I didn't even do!" She raised her voice.

"It wont be that bad... Well at least you would be working under me I'm not about put you on dangerous assignments." He heard a sniff from in the room.

"And you would'nt have time for school so you would probably get a tutor" He heard her shuffle eagerly about no schooling.

"Okay I suppose it does'nt sound so bad but what about my exam?" He sighed they still want her to take the exam.

"You'll think of something" She grumbled.

"Its not fair that I'm grounded for months though and I can't even read its so boring theers nothing to do and you just ignore me." Roy tried to think for a minute.

"No I do-" Trisha banged on the door from the other side.

"DO! You go on dates and pay attention to your preciuous military more than me!" She screamed.

"Alright alright calm down we can work that out easily." He said trying to get her lower her voice.

"..." It was silent for a while.

"Sorry Trisha I suppose I need a bit of expeirience in the parent department hmm?"The door squeaked open and Roy stood up to see a minuture version of Edward scowling at him.

"Fine! But I'm not going to like this at all!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"Are you done with being a drama queen" He smirked ruffling her hair and patting her back in comfort.

"You look even more like Ed with blonde hair" they walked to the desk at the front and checked out before heading to the parked car Trisha sighed and jumped in next to Hawkeye smiling a little bit before scowling again for the point of it.

"How come stew is the best yet made out of icky milk!" Trisha said her mouth full funly enough her hair was still blonde and she was still wearing the baggy clothes that were Ed's.

"I ask myself the same" Edward said opposite her eating a bowl of stew him self he hadn't anything about her latest disapearing act not even when Roy dropped her off.

It was quiet a moment until Trisha broke the silence "Sorry for making you worry" Trisha said quietly stuffing her face so she couldnt appoligize more as she just wasn't used to it.

"As long as your hair goes back to normal I'll forget about it this once" Trisha nodded.

"I used alchemy its easy to fix" He chuckled.

"I take it you like wearing my clothes too" She smirked.

"There comfy" She said finishing her food and pleading with puppy dog eyes for more.

"You can have some more but no desert remember its fruit pastels or nothing you need some source of sugar" Trisha pulled a face before bounding over to the pan and getting another bowl full.

A cat jumped on the table Trisha glared.

"Oh so you come back now stupid traitor leaving me in there and making your own escape." She grumbled Ed laughed but felt a little uncomfortable in the presence of the green haired sin even as cat he didn't trust him.

"meeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaowwwww!" Envy hissed a harsh meow his tail sticking up and his fur going spikey.

Trisha stuck her tongue out and shooed him off the table Edward watched in amazment chuckling a little. He blinked when she finished her second bowl.

"More please" She said gravy aound her mouth.

"Your eating a lot tonight" Edward said getting up and filling another bowl good job he did a whole stew pan that could dish out at least ten bowls of food.

"Its cos your stew is the best eva!" She said filling her face again when he set the bowl down.

"Haha just dont make yourself sick okay?" He smiled warmly at her and Trisha returned the smile.

"Yeah" Trisha licked her lips getting rid of the gravy on her mouth.

"I bet I can whoop your butt at cards this time" She said challenging Ed who smirked excepting the challenge.

I got into college guys yays! oh and if you guys like the sound of freindship demons powers and all things mthical check out a story me and my friends did its in my storys theres more chapters coming to.


	5. Good girl?

I woke up at six in the morning and got some breakfast then had my shots like dad one always told me to I was on a high for the morning but as it reached eleven and dad one was up I didn't feel so good at all...

"Hmm you do have a fever and your throat sounds sore" dad one inspected.

"Ugh I hate getting ill" I whined he frowned and looked over at my clock dad two was picking me up at half twelve.

"I'll call roy you can stay here untill your better that way I can keep an eye on you" Dad one said ruffling my hair I smiled dad one always took care of me when I got sick or so he used to before I ran away.

I waited and heard the dull tone he used on the phone to dad two but I ignored it for now I get to spend another day or two here wich was great but I wish I felt better I suppose being taken care of isn't so bad though.

I yawned and shuffled under the covers ready to go to sleep again but Dad one brought in some medicine for he also brought some soup.

"Do I have to eat it?" He nodded.

"Just try and eat a little you need to eat with the medcine I'm giving you" He patted my head and watched me eat three spoonfulls then gave me my medcine.

"Try to get some sleep I'll check on you in abit unless you want me to stay?" He gave me that small smile he always did when he asked me questions and dad one always asked that when I was ill dad two just left me to it.

"Okay I'll be up to check on you in a bit" I heard the door close before I was sound asleep.

Eds pov

Maybe she has the flu she used to get that alot when she was younger as far as I know she doesnt normally get ill... I'll go check her tempature in a minute. (XD Eds getting all worried)

"BLUUGH!" I knew exactly what that was..

"Trisha? you didn't say you felt sick" I rushed upstairs and into bathroom getting a hold of her hair as she leaned over the toilet.

"I didn't a minute ago!" She choked out.

"I think I should call the doctor" I said when I got her back in bed she was glaring at the bucket under her chin.

"Do you have the heating on or something" She asked.

"No I think I'll definatly call the doctor" I turned around and she was asleep again sweat coating her forehead I should go and get a cold towel for her head... I haven't taken care of her like this since she was seven and got chicken pox. Its probably a bug but then again with Roys cooking it could be food poisoning but it would have happend earlier oif that was the case.

"Its just the flu from what I know but her automail had water in it so it wasnt dried properly she should feel better tomorrow but heres some stronger medicine and I might aswell give you this while I'm here I know you arent keen on upping her diabetic medcine but were going to have too and you will need to monitor her a lot more closely." Great thats all I need I suppose I can keep up with that its a pain tryi ng to get her to take the needles as it is.

The next morning I went in to check on her she was still asleep but she had more colour in her face...

"Trisha... Time to wake up" I shook her gentely.

"grrrrr... five more minutes..." I sighed it was eleven.

"you won't sleep tonight if you don't get up now" I said pulling the cover off her she whined.

" Are you feeling better?" I asked she curled into a ball grumbling.

"Yup but I still have a head ache and a saw throat" I nodded.

"Well that should go by tomorrow but you're going back to Dad two today" She got out of bed and pouted looking hurt.

"Why are yout rying to get rid of me?" She asked.

"I'm not I'm trying to get rid of youI'm trying to get you two to get along at one point you used to fawn on Roy the most" Even if he was ignorant he was trying his best now but it wasnt hard enough he still made flaws for himself.

"Well that was then!" I slapped myself she was so stubborn. (Well duh ed shes a mini you)

"Come on I'll make you breakfast before he comes to pick you up" I looked at her with a duh face because she walked into her door something she always did on a morning... Why? I dont know..

I sat opposite Trisha while she ate her pancakes I made her eat them plain for today and I need to tell Roy about her medacine being doubled then theres that thing Hawkeye told me about the fact he's has another date tonight I'm not allowing him to leave Trisha in alone.

**ROYS POV**

"Bye Edddd I'll enjoy the date tonight... Don't get too jealous" I teased as I drove away from getting a lecture I was going to take Trisha with me or leave her with Riza in the first place.

"I'm not getting dressed in a dress for this bimbo by the way" She snapped.

"She isn't a bimbo she's nice so be nice back just remember your getting dinner out of this" I sighed I hope she can be good for once.

"Alright I don't feel like being a pain today anyway" She said with a smirk... I was happy to hear that not very often I do.

-MEOW!- I glared at Envy the damn cat as Trisha would say one of these days I'm going to kill him and Trisha wont know what happened to him... MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. To bad I can't actually do that but if he hurt Trisha then I would if she knew about Hughes and hoenhime actually I wonder what Trisha would do.

**TRISHAS POV**

Really I have to go and sit with Dad two and some woman while he smooth talks his way into getting into bed with her well, I think anyway maybe its just a date and not scheme.

"Neh chibi what the hell are you doing" Asked Envy looking over my shoulder at the letter I was writting.

"Its a list of things I can do for my exam I still have to do it even though its more a punishment for me" I sighed and Envy chuckled he was really annoying.

Ugh! I was made to take a bath and had to wear something nice so I stuck with my favorite jeans aside my leather pants with the skirt I put over it... That was what I wanted to wear but I wasnt allowed and I put a red t- shirt on with a denim jacket I hated the look personaly and my hair was in its usual plait.

"There you don't look so bad now do you" I glared at Dad two.

"I look stupid not like myself at all" I complained he sighed.

"Its only for a few hours" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine I need to take my medcine in the restruraunt though the doctor doubled the medcine so he gave me a timetable of when to take it" He sighed.

"So your going to be sitting at the table taking your needles?" I nodded.

"This is going to take some explaining to do then" I ignored that line.

We had to go pick this lady up first she didn't look bad she had black hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a blue dress it was a long one though.

"I'm not over dressed am I?" she asked Dad two in a sweet tone then she spotted me.

"Oh this must be Trisha.. She's so cute. looks a lot like you" She smiled at me.

"She looks more like Ed Trisha say hello" I shifted around in the back.

"Hello" I said she must know about Dad one then and all that.

"Hmmm... Trisha? Whats wrong with you your not normally this shy" Dad two asked I stayed silent I didn't like the way they were talking to me.

We drove for about half an hour untill we reached a posh place with lanterns hanging up and when we got in I noticed that everyone was in suits and dresses and there were no kids around also, I was the only one in jeans aw.. Damn.

"So trisha which school do you go too?" She asked me leaning in and smiling.

"Crapy Elementry" I mumbled.

"Ah you mean cranben Elemmetry my daughter calls it the same although she should be in high school but she has such bad behavior and low grades she has been put in that school and in a behavior unit too" I blinked a minute and thought maybe it was someone in my class so this would be there mom going on a date with Dad two...

"Really who?" I asked.

"Her name's samantha she gets all her friends to call her sammy though." Oh shit oh no its Sammy's mom I looked atDad two he seemed surprised.

"Sammy's Trisha's friend" He said trying to charm her not mentioning it was the friend he said I couldn't hang around with.

"OH! What a coincedence well this is perfect" She got excited I sagged into my seat.

"Trisha I thought you had to take your medcine?" I looked at dad one and remembered.

"Ahh yeah" I got up to go to the bathroom taking my bag I saw charlene as she was called turn to Dad two probably wondering were I was going.

I hated these stupid needles and watching my sugar levels and being the only one at school who needs the medcine... ugh. I still use numbing cream so I waited a few minutes before using the needle which was huge now because of the double dose I needed to take now I would be tired for a while untill I get used to it.

I went back to the table and charlene smiled again I sighed why was she smiling at me like that all the time. Its creepy.

I suppose the night wasnt so bad thats what I thought in the car I was stuffed and tired so I must have fallen asleep because I can't rmember anything but getting in the back seat.

**ROYS POV**

No screaming, No shouting, No kicking, No running off, No attitude, No smart remarks... Its a miracle I swear I never thought I would ever see the day she could sit and be cival to one of my dates I looked behind me for a minute after I dropped charlene off Trisha was asleep in the back traces of food round her mouth. Why couldn't she be cute shy Trisha all of the time... I stopped the car and got out I was going to have to carry her out of the car.

I tucked Trisha in taking her boots off and the bobble out of hair she always ended up messing her hair until it was all knotted when she kept them in Envy the damn bastard was making him self comfortable on Trisha's pillow...

Ed was wrong I could get her to behave for me but I wonder why she was being good today its not like her one bit.


	6. experimental

Trisha: Envy your mean!

Envy: shut it runt

Me: oh envy its my prom on thursday I have your suit and remember the nice shiney chainsaw will come out to play if you dont do as your told.

Envy:Damn that woman *RUNS*

I said Charlene was nice and I suppose she was okay going out with Dad two but And yes its a big BUT I am not all happy go lucky about being baby sat by her through day while Dad two is at work just because my exam for the military is coming up and I got signed out of school for good but I can take care of myself!

"Oh come on Trisha cheer up were going to go shopping! Roy said you needed some new clothes so I'm going to help you out" I slapped myself... Why me?

"Do I have to go?" I asked her.

"Yes" She smiled at me again.

"Hm... Why are you writting in that note book?" I asked.

"Oh just jotting down some things" I looked at her strangely... What things?

RING RING*

"Yes Charlene watts here" She said down her phone it was a cell phone I heard they were very expensive and hardly anyone had one. Weird.

"Ah yes Sir well, I'm busy right now ah yes I am. Yes I have the notes." I tilted my head for a minute why would she take notes here for work?

"Yes I will bye" She sounded sad and looked at me saddly for a minute.

"Are you okay?" I asked she snapped out of it right away.

"Ah yes sorry about that it was my boss" I nodded.

"So what work do you do then?" I asked.

"I'm an accountant" I wasn't buying it.

"Liar" I mumbled.

"What do you mean liar I'm tellling the-" I glared and ran accross the room snatching the note pad from her she gasped.

"Trisha put it down thats mine don't read it!" She said desperately.

"TRISHA ELRIC: age 12. diabetic, strange birth mark on back of neck, Born weak..." I looked at her.

"Your writting down details about me... Are you a reporter... No you have materials written down too... hair sample, tongue swab, blood sample... Your a scientist! You want to take tests on me!" I felt betrayed.

"Trisha wait please I like you and Roy a lot I don't want to take samples for testing but if I do I get a pay rise and I need the money for sammy to give her a better education all I need is those samples then we can forget about it and act normal" I stood back.

"You don't want too but you are because of sammy?" I took it in it made sense she nodded.

"Well- agghh!" I was just scratched through my pocket by Envy I excused myself a moment.

"Just a minute" I choked out my leg was bleeding when I got to the bathroom.

"You deserved it shorty" Envy growled.

"Why?" I whined.

"You going to let that bastard scientist take tests the next thing you know you'll be in a lab tied to a table not that I care" He cackled insanely.

"But she only wants samples she seems to be good and even if that did happen she probably wouldn't do it" I said trying to get him to see light on the subject.

I heard small crying noises from the sitting room.

"See?" I said to him he glared and growled.

"Don't come screaming to me when you need help chibi" He snarled.

"I wont don't worry" I rolled my eyes and went down stairs.

"OKAY! hurry up I don't like tests or doctors so get the blood then we can go shopping!" I yelled holding my arms out and closing my eyes.

"*sniff* your sure I mean maybe I should tell them stuff it" I sighed.

"You want to give Sammy a good education so she gets a good job like you right and sammys my friend I can give you a few samples as long as nothing else happens... Promise?" She smiled and hugged me.

"I promise your such a grown up girl Trisha" She said hugging me tighter why did I feel like I was hearing an empty promise yet again.

I give some blood and hair and spit on a swab not much then I can forget it happned and just act normal thats not so bad right?

I let her take the tests it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Alright missy lets get you shopping and we can get some lunch and have a drink while were in the city town okay?" I nodded smiling.

"If you don't like your job why did you pick that job?" I asked as we walked into a clothes store.

"I loved it when we first started out it was things like new medcine to cure diseases but then they got obbsessed with cheimeras and things like that but its good pay and me and my husband slit up before sammy was born so I had to take care of her myself and he went to live in rush valley so sammy only goes on weekends" She said sadly.

"Oh she seems to have it bad" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Oh but dont you think things are stranger for you she has a mother and a father you have two dads have you ever wanted a mother for the more girly things of live" I looked away.

"It would be nice" I mumbled.

"Yeah it is nice my mother was the best at girly things" She smiled at me again.

"Dad one is good at cheering me up and Aunt Riza, Aunt Gracia and Aunt Winry help with the more girl time stuff" I smiled back.

"Well thats good... Are you feeling okay blood samples can sometimes make you feel a little ick" I yawned.

"I feel a little drained and ick" I said.

"Uhh.. T-trisha you wont mention this to Roy will you?" I blinked at her question.

"No I won't you don't need to worry" I told her.

"Oh okay you ahvent bruised have you..." I looked at my arm I bruised easy and there was a few little bruises there and dad two manages to notice these things..

"I do a little see... but I'll say I got into a fight or something." I told her she smiled at me again.

"Thank you so much Trisha" She said hugging me again as we walked to a cafe.

We ate lunch I only had a muffin I wasn't that hungry and some lemonade charlene had a salad and a coffee.

"So Trisha wich ones do you like best?" Charlene asked as we looked at the tops I glanced at my favorite's.

"I like the red long sleeved, the black tank top, and the grey t- shirt. I like the black one with the fox on too" I told her she picked up two tank tops and one of each of the others I liked.

"Alright then now bottoms?" I looked at the different styles.

"The black skinnies and the leather ones!" I said geting excited.

"ahahaha you love those leather pants don't you, you wear them all the time." She laughed.

"Yup I like the red skirt but I would were pants underneath" I told her.

"You have a very unique style but your such a tom boy just like my Sammy" She said fondly.

I laughed I got compared to Sammy a lot by Charlene we bought what we pickded up and got some bobbles I always lose them so I needed some new ones.

Dad two wouldnt be in until midnight so when we got back Charlene stayed awhile but had to go back to Sammy so I was stuck with uncle Havoc which wasnt a bad thing he was cool Charlene had dropped me off at his place do i guess I was satying here with him and his mom I called her Grandma I was aloud she seemed to like it too since I never knew grandma Trisha.

"Hey uncle Havoc?" I asked yawning it was way passed my bed time but I was aloud to do what I wanted here thats why he's cool.

"Whats up cheif?" He used to call Dad one that still does but I get it too.

"Do you think those to will ever talk to each other again?" I asked.

" Dont worry about it kid those too argue all the time about nothing you should have seen it when Ed was your age" He said laughing I laughed with him but I didnt really want to laugh...

It was sometime during the night when I heard someone slip through my open window I knew who it was I was still feeling dizzy and I looked pale from the mirror I slept with the light on for to night becuase I wasn't used to sleeping here.

"What do you want I'm sleeping" I said groggily.

"Shut it shorty" He growled back he transformed into a cat again and hissed at me he had been pissed at me all day.

"Fine but don't wake me up again I'm tired." I whined turning over in bed and cuddling under the blankets.

I felt cat Envy sitting on me and then curled up after sticking his claws in me he always argued because he did'nt get his own bed so he turned into his cat form and curled up on mine not to happy though.

XD there oing to be some cool and fluffy chaps next but then it gets good with the agsty action


	7. Getting a little weird

"Hey uncle Havoc is aunt becca okay with you now Dad two said you pissed her off and she threw her wedding ring at you" I pointed out looking at Uncle Havoc as I ate my breakfast.

"Uhhh well sort of" I smiled.

"So your still getting married" I asked.

"Yeah she's coming back from hawkeyes today she stayed there for a few days all becuase I agreed when she said her butt looked big in a skirt she tried on I wasnt meaning she was fat or anything." I slapped myself.

"Sheesh you know nothing about females" I mumbled satrting to laugh after.

"Here you are Trisha drink up" 'Grandma' put a glass of milk down I glared at it.

"I aint drinking that nasty stuff tastes like puke!" I argued.

"If you don't drink your milk you wont grow" Uncle Havoc mumbled I glared more.

"Was that a short comment Uncle Havoc" I said cracking my knuckles He shook his head fast.

I got back home very pissed off I suppose Charlene was okay but when she was over twenty four seven I didnt like her and the other thing was I didnt like her job becuase I was a test subject she got easy access too and quite frankly she was over using that privlige.

Dad two had to go back to work it wasn't fair how he always had to work I hardly saw him and he always saw Charlene more than me.

"Hello Trisha how are you today?" I glared she looked at me shocked.

"None of your buisness leave me alone" I snapped and walked upstairs.

"Trisha! Whats wrong?" She yelled after me.

I packed my messeger bag with my sketch book and some other books for notes and things and then got five pund out of my money box before heading back down stairs.

"Trisha where are you going? come on talk to me? did you have a bad day?" I ignored the questions.

"I'm going to see dad one." I told her not looking her way.

"But wont Ed be at work!" She was pleading now.

"SHUT UP! YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES YOU DONT LIVE HERE ITS NOT YOUR HOUSE AND YOUR NOT IMPORTANT!" I screeched slamming the door on my way out.

I ran into townand into the cafe Dad one worked at...I know the gtreat Fullmetal working in a greasy cafe is hard to beleive he fixes things with alchemy for people to get extra too so its not so bad and we get left overs and I get to sit behind the counter and eat and I get to talk to Dad one. I walked into the cafe and spotted caroline Dad ones boss.

"Ah Trisha hear again are we?" She smiled settting me a chair up.

"Yup I got left in with Charlene again!" I complained.

"Ed, Trisha's here again!" She yelled it must be his break becuase he showed up with a mouth full of food.

"Trisha I'm at work... I don't mind you coming to sit in here but not when its busy go back to Charlene" He said patting my head.

"I promise I'll just sit here I don't want to go back" I pleaded he looked at me suspicously.

"Alright but I think we should talk when I finish okay?" I nodded... Oh ho I sat there with a worried look on my face and I could feel Dad ones eyes on me as he served customers I was destracted when croline placed a giant burger and fries on my little table and then a glass of coke... She knows I'm not allowed fizzy pop unless we go out somewhere like restruant.

"Maybe I should switch the fizzy for some juice hmm?" She remembered bringing me a glass of juice instead I smiled a little.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Turn that frown upside down and I'll be happy" She scolded me ruffling my hair I picked at the food for a minute before digging in.

After a few hours of sitting and drawing Dad one was allowed to go early we were walking to his car when he dropped a bomb shell on me.

"I called Dad two he's picking you up at six you have to go and spend the rest of the day in the office and no complaints" He said sighing.

"But why can't I spend the rest of the day with you!" I whined.

"Because I have my next job to go too remember I have a list of houses that need fixing up" I rolled my eyes.

"Trisha whats the problem?" He aked a little bit softer.

"I keep getting left with Charlene and she's a..." I clamp my hand over m mouth he looked at me and stopped a minute before crouching down.

"She's what Trisha?" I shook my head I promised I wouldnt say.

"She gets on my nerves.." I mumbled he wasn't convinced.

I wasn't at Dad ones long before I was in the car with Dad two and then he started.

"I talked to Ed so whats really bugging you?" He asked looking at me sternly from the corner of his eyes.

I sighed heavily maybe I should tell him he wouldn't beleive me anyway...

"Charlene" I said.

"I thought you liked her" I yuck noise I was going more and more off her.

"She's annoying, needy and wont leave me alone and thats just half of it." I glared at the window.

"And whats the other half" He said bored.

"Fine you wont believe me anyway! Charlene is a scientist and she took tests well, I let her at first but thats not the point now she's acting weird." He started to laugh.

"You have to stop lying like that Trisha" He scolded I sighed and lifted up my sleve were I had bruises from the needles.

"Trisha your diabetic needles are supposed to be used threw your hands." I gave up trying to convince him.

"Well your going back home Charlene isn't there anymore she went home to sammy." I sighed.

**SAMMY**

I stood in the corner seen and never hear he always said thats what dad says right now as he screams in my face the ungreatful bastard he can't get off his fat arse and work so I get thousands just to pretend to be some whores daughter but why should I what are they planning to do with Trisha poor kid yet I still have the guts to lie to her. I get half of the money but right now my old, drunken, abusive father wants more.

"You listen to me girl you'll do as your told! Give me the damn money!" He yelled in my face I just stood there I couldn't get scared anymore.

"No go and work and get your own money fat bastard" I yelled and ran for the door a broken glass skimmed my head cutting it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I ran down the road I was never going back there I ran to a pay phone.

**Back to Trisha**

I put my feet up on the couch and jotted down exam ideas then the phone rang I picke dit up quickly.

"Helloooo" I drawled out down the phone.

"Hi Trisha its Sammy can I come over dads been-" I interupted a little confused.

"But aren't you at your moms tonight" I questioned.

"Uhhh oh well yeah but he came over and I don't want to be in the way" She sounded strange.

"Sorry I can't let people in when I'm in alone" I told her.

"Oh okay then um c ya" She put the phone down I decided to get back to ideas.

**normal pov... charlene**

"Sammy you can't come here every time that lunatic attacks you" Charlene said coldly.

"Yeah but-" Charlene grumbled.

"No buts and as for the earlier question why would like to know about Trisha" She sneered.

"Because she's my friend" Sammy told the cold hearted woman.

"Your not a good friend though are you?" She cackled.

"I suppose I should tell her to keep her eyes open then" Sammy shut the cackling witch up with one sentance.

"Alright brat here" Charlene waved a wad of cash in my face.

"You want to get away from fatso then here just keep shut" I looked at my only escape from my cruel life and took it without even thinking of Trisha...

**Back to Trisha again **

I stabbed the macaroni cheese again it was going to die before it got put in the microwave because like anyone else I stab it more than seven times I kill it first.

I like being in alone sometimes but I would like it if Dad two was in more I get lonely now and again its hard not having friends... It really is.

Why am I complaining anyway I'm happy sort of I could be happier... maybe? A sharp claw proded me and suddenly Envy was leaning on the bench in his normal get up...

"IO Shorty I spend all day in your pocket and get no food-" He started to complain but I got a microwave meal out and started to stab it.

"For someone who doesn't need to eat you eat a lot" I said smirking.

He growled and grabbed a glass filling it with pop I wasn't allowd to drink it but Dad two got a bottle in for himself to drink so Envy normally nicked some and I got wrong for it...

It was about one hour later when Da dtwo got back in he was allowed back early and I was busy trying to destroy evidence of my macroni cheese that exploded in the microwave.

"Um it went boom" I said innocently.

"I take it your hungry" He said putting a take away on the table.

I dropped the cloth and ran to my precoius food Envy had managed to make his macaroni and was now hiding under the table as a cat while he ate it. (lol so funny)

"This is delicious" I said while digging in.

"Good" Dad two said smiling at me for a minute I wonder why he's being so nice.

After that I went to bed early and woke up in the middle of the night to find someone hovering over my bed I screamed as a pillow smothered my face.

"Shut it shorty" Envy seethed.

"why were you standing over my bed" I whispered.

"You kicked me pipsqueak" He growled.

"ooops sorry I do that when I sleep... You should sleep on the floor then I dont want to share my bed anyway and when you tuern into a cat you get hair all over" I whined.


	8. worse

SORRY! ¬ _¬ I had a bad few weeks with an EX-FREIND.. now that is and I wasnt in the mood to write so here you guys are. Sorry if my punchuation is worse than usual I get like that when I havent written in a while lol... Oh and im evil because I want this chappy to make you all cry... Muahhahahahahahaaa!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Trisha get up" I looked up at dad two I was to tired and forgot he scored the day off today I whined as he prodded my side the usual wake up routine he did was sarting get funnier everyday.

"Trisha get up or are you going to sleep my whole day off" He practically sang... He was in a good mood he prodded more but it was more like tickling.

"Hey that tickles and I'm to tired leave me alone.. sheesh have you had too much coffee already or something" I said groggily.

"And Ed used to say I was hard to wake up" Dad two mumbled and then smirked before picking me up the blankets falling off me he balanced me on his shoulder's and took off down stairs.

"HEY! oh come on put me down already damn your acting weird"I whined I was dumped in a chair and a plate of pancakes shoved in my face I heard him chuckle.

"That wasn't funny... but the pancakes taste good" I got distracted with my pancakes.

"Well you always complain about doing nothing and that im never here so i thought we could make use of today and besides I don't have paper work" So thats why he's in a good mood no paper work...

"So what are we going to do?" I asked a little curious.

"uhh..." He thought for a minute.

"You dont have a clue do you?" I said starting to laugh he woke me up for this.. He looked in a cupboard...

"Shopping?" He said looking back at the empty cupboard.

"Okay then!" I liked going shopping I don't know why I just did.

"I'm pretty sure I'm feeding you and the damn homunculus the amount of food we go through" He sighed I tried not to laugh to much.

I went upstairs to get dressed when I heard he door open so I hurries up wondering who had came to visit this early I just desided my leather pants and a red tank top with the skirt over my pants would do I just put a gray hoodie on for today.

I got downstairs to see Charlene I was none to happy but I kept my mouth shut.

"Hi Trisha" Her fake smile twitched.

"Hi" I mumbled.

"I wont be here long just thought I would come and see how you two were and I brought some books for you Trisha" I looked at the bag and nodded.

"Thanks" I said it a bit more enthusiastic only because if I didn't Dad two would be o n my case she smiled.

"I'll go and get ready Trisha eat your breakfast" I nodded and ate more trying no to look at Charlene.

"So Trisha how are you feeling?" I looked at her she was glaring at me and before I knew what was happening my arm was dragged up and I was being pulled near her by my shirt.

"Could be better" I growled.

"We found something in your blood we need more for further testing" I pulled away slapping her hand.

"I don't think so" I said walking off to the sitting room she was up to something and I knew now that I had meda a mistake she didn't undersatnd me I was just a lab rat for her to use and she was lying about a lot of things but I can't think whats a lie and wahts not at the moment.

Dad two came down stairs and Charlene left she wasn't happy I was slightly on edge but tried no to show it as I walked round the shopping mall with Dad two maybe if I tell Dad one he might beleive me...

Shopping wasn't so bad to say that normaly I get bored and after that we had to go to this shop and get Dads gloves fixed as one was ripped I waited in the shop quietly.

"Want some ice cream?" I looked at him blankly Dad one didn't normally me eating so many sweet things plus I wasnt supposed to anyway. Long term complication from high blood sugar include an increased risk of heart attacks, strokes, amputation, and kidney failure... Yeah thats me I hate it none of thats happened to me yet although I do get fits quite a lot.

"Well I.." He seemed to click on.

"Ah I keep forgetting its hard not too" He said looking nervous.

"Its okay my fault I'm weird" I mumbled.

"You aren't weird Trisha and nothings your fault" He reasured me I smiled.

"Hey um... I know Charlene seems nice but will you please listen she's getting scarier" He frowned knowing what I was going to say.

"Trisha stop trying toi make her look bad its not going to work" I sighed time to give up completely he's not beleiving me at all.

We got back in and Dad two started cooking dinner it was spagetti I insisted we used hot sauce but after the last time there is no way... He choked the last time.

"Hey!" I protested when he got me on the nose with tomato sauce.

"Well stop trying to interfere you'll ruin it" He chuckled I stuck my tongue out at him.

*RING RING RING*

I stopped a minute as dad two left the room to answer the phone I knew it was work as soon as it rang we were having the best day ever and that ruined it..

"Sorry Trisha a little boys been reported missing they want me on the case I'll be back tonight I just called Charlene she's coming to stay here with you" I stood still I had emptied our food on to some plates but I stood there not wanting to eat anymore.

"Trisha? You look like you've just seen a ghost" He ruffled my hair.

"Y- yeah... No I'm fi..ne" I stuttered.

"Sorry I have to go kiddo. We had a good day hmm?" I just nodded and got the courage to try one more time.

"Please can I just go to aunt Gracia's please don't leave me here with her! please!" I said scared half to death I didnt want to be left with her I had a bad feeling.

"trisha.. I dot n know what your so worked up about if theres any problems just call me in the office and if im not there I'll call you in half an hour anyway okay?" I was still not reasured but I nodded as he made his way to the door and opened it she was there creepy as hell smiling at me.

I gave one more pleading glance at Dad two but he just waved and left I ran upstairs tripping over my own feet in the process.

"Trisha? Don't you want your dinner?" She called.

"N-not hungry!" I yelled getting into my room safly Envy was sitting on my windowsill dumbfounded.

"Told you so" He said teasingly but it didn't have as much oomph to it as I would have imagined. I gave him the pleading help me look.

"Really chibi your useless" He rolled his eyes I heard foot steps coming upstairs I picked upmy marker that was on the floor and started to draw transmutation circles on my hands quickly.

Meanwhile Roy was looking at a report on the missing boy but his consenstration was more on his own child and he couldnt quite stop thinking about her scared face sometrhing he never saw on Trisha he always for got she was just a innocent child.

"There something wrong Sir?" Hawkeye asked noticing the discomforting look in Roys face.

"Just something Trisha's been saying all week" He explianed barely.

"Hmm so your worrried about something?" He gave a nod and focused on the report.

"I'll call the house in a minute to check up on her" He said after a moment and then another moment later he called Trisha but there was no answer so he tried again after yet another moment.

I ran for it down the stairs as Charlene chased me the first half an hour was fine and I thought nothing would happen but obviously she had plans I he to the phone and jumped under the cabnet I was small enough to fit in and shut the door I answered whispering and trying to hold back tears I was scared they were going to take me away and have me tested on for sure.

"H-help" I whispered trying not to scream down the phone and them my heart decided to jump into my throught when I heard Dad two's voice.

"Trish? what is it? Are you alright?" I heard him panic.

"You didnt listen... Help. Help!" My panic got the better of me and I started to scream I've always had a set of lungs on me thats what dad one always said but Charlene was down the stairs already and threw me out of the cuboard away from the phone I could here dad two calling down the line frantically I screamed I didnt want to cry im supposed to be tough but I usually only get were I am with Envys help... Where is he?... Someone help please... I started to beg and cry for her to just leave me alone but there was a stab in my neck and I felt myself slipping there was two more stabs and I felt my self fall before blackness wrapped around me.

**HELP**

Don't you think you drugged her enough this stuff is very strong and is dangerous in large amounts.

"We only need her for testing we can do what we want then toss her somewhere and get out of the country like you said doc." Charlene looks at the drugged girl in front of her. Trisha's eyes were half open but not seeing she made small noises but couldnt say her name properly and if there was something she was saying it was 'Help it hurts' in a very slurred form.

"No were dropping her off back home to her parentsshe is a child I only needed more blood and a look at the child why on earth did you operate on her without my say so?" Charlene smirked.

"She might have had a stone inside her I ought i would dig around she should be fine she has something to remember me by thta scar wont go away any time soon" Charlene held up the paper gown they had changed trisha into and showed the doctpor the huge scar going from her waist to just under her chest the stitches looked ugly and it must be painful even if she was drugged that much...

The time Trisha spent in this lab as they call it was hell a hell she was nit aware of most of the time. When she was awake it was a groggy slow sort of awake and even then her small attempts to scream, cry and beg seemed pathetic to her and she couldnt move the scar going across her stomach was literally killing her and it hadnt been seen to properly.. Charlene had also taken pleasure in cutting the girls hands several times so that her hands were so sore she couldn't use alchemy.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEE...HELP! LET ME GO SOMEONE...ACK..GUK! oww..." Trisha shreiked her lids half open then something cracked of her head.

"Shut it!" Charlene snapped no remorse for hitting the child endlessly...

The only sane one in that lab was the doctor and he soon got fired and Charlene took his place but before anyone knew what was going on he had contacted the military and the whole building was being infiltrated and half burned to the ground by a furious Flame Alchemist.

"TRISHA!... Hawkeye search the rest of he building!" Riza didnt say a word but set off to the other side of the building.

"Edward look up stairs!" Roy knew Ed would pull a face at his comands but he didn't not this time not in the desprate need to find his daughter.

Roy stood still a minute he could see a spiked haired figure making its way out oaf a room something small was in the homuculus's arms Roy immeidetly ran ans snatched Trisha from him she was covered in blood and very pale in a paper hospital gown and her underware and that was all. Envy glared at the little thanks he got for saving the chibi.

"Trisha wake up!" It didn't work her eyes were sore but she was drugged up he could tell and he checked her eyes and they were dialated he cursed.

**HOSPITAL trisha**

"oi Chibi wake up..oi" I heard Envy's voice ring in my head I woke up and then remembered a few things and bolted up straight I was in a hospital but it looked like that lab and it was all white and there were doctors at office desks outside through my little window but everything in my room was dark I was scared I want to go home and I started to cry curling up in the bed.

"Hey chibi.. What the hell...tch Idiot crying like that" I was pulled inbto a sitting position in bed and my eyes were punched a little roughly but then his fist rubbed along my eyes to get rid of my tears it hurt since he cant be gentle but I was happy he wasn't being a jerk for once.

A nurse came swooping in Envy hid as a cat under the bed in seconds I doubled over realisi ng the pain in my stomach.

"Oh my deary you have to be careful you just oke up your not up to anything yet I better get your parent you poor dear they were so worried." I flopped back my eyes closing a little.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three month you were comatosed you can probably feel it your body must be acting slpowly to everyhing.

"Three... Month b-but my exam and Dad one I was supposed to be at Dad ones every saturday... my stomach hurts...What did you do!" I'm scared these are just like the lab doctors there goin g to take me away.

" Calm down dear please we are helping were not here to harm you" She said carmly I didnt beleive her.

"Leave me alone go away!" I cried.

She left me to look around in paranoia untill Dad one and ad two showed up I still didnt like being in this place and I was angry at Dad two he should have beleived me but he hasnt said a word to me yet Dad one was trying to calm me down and I had been in a hug for about ten minutes but I liked being hugged Dad one gave the best hugs even with a metal arm and leg he was very warm and cuddley...


	9. Home for now is my heaven

I woke up in Dad two's bed I must have been released from the hospital when i was asleep it was dark but I knew I was back home... I havent slept in Dad twos room since I was little I'm guessing the doctors said i was to be watched over I felt dizzy even if i was just sitting up and I was sore... Not to mention hungry...

I hadnt noticed Dad two asleep at the other side of the bed he looked like he needed to sleep so I sat there in silence for a minute and then i wondered about what had happened but the more I thought about the more I scared myself... But what had happened to Charlene and that awful lab and... Wheres Envy I saw him there I smelled burning and then he was there I cant remember much after that.

I slide out of bed but I cant feel my legs and just slump to the floor my torso burned in pain I had seen the stitches that went lower thn my stomach and folowed up to my chest how I survived I dont really know I have bruises everywhere and my head hurts.

"Trisha?.. your not supposed to be out of bed." I yawned and looked and Dad two who shifted out of bed and to the bathroom only to come back with a glass of water for me I took it quietly and stumbled back into the double bed.

"Sorry I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep" I said quietly.

He made his way to the pills on his desk and I scowled I diodnt need my medcine and I wasn't going to take it.

"I don't want it" He sighed.

"You need it" I was a little shocked at his tone he sounded desprate almost like he might cry but there was know way he would after all it wasn't like I... died. But thats the thing I could have maybe I did the hospital had hooked up to millions of machines I was still hooked up to a IV right now and a small moniter.

"Okay..." I said sulking.

"I'm glad you woke up again you keep worrying us" I looked up his face looked sad and I knew when he said us he mean't Dad one too maybe he was downstairs on the couch I hope so then I can see him tomorrow..

"Sorry" I said blankly.

"Don't appoligize" He ruffled my hair and pulled me into a hug. "I should be the one saying sorry for not beleiving you" I didn't say or do anything but I wondered what he did when he found me at the lab... did he kill everyone?

"D-did you kill everyone in that building?" I asked.

" I burned it down" I swallowed the lump in my throat by his tone I guessed he mean't 'yes I did' it sometimes amazed me how he could kill so easily I heard storys about the war but I'm not entirely sure what happened but I guessed that maybe after such a long time of killing he doesnt feel remorse for the people he kills after all in a way it is his job.

"Charlene is locked in a jail cell where she belongs I made sure she had a few scars to remember me by" He froze when he saw my scared expression.

"Just ignore me.. I'm just glad your safe Trisha now get back to sleep" He kissed my forehead this was very unusual for dad two he never did anything like that before but I did as I was told and it wasn't hard to fall into a deep sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was saturday about 1:00 and dad one was plaiting my wet hair, aunt gracia had to bath me I was alowed to walk a little because the medicine numbed the pain but i had to take it slow and not over do it. I wondered where Envy was I hadn't seen him anywhere in a while.

"How are you feeling Trisha?" Dad one asked me.

"My automail feels heavy but i can't feel nothing else because of the stupid medication and i feel drowzy on top of it because then i have to take my diabetic shots too" I sighed nothing was simple and it annoyed me.

"Don't worry just take time to heal up.. Has he said anything more to you?" I stared at the floor Dad two had nothbing much to say apart fom 'are you feeling okay' or 'can I get you something'

"Not really... I think I should say sorry I always cause him trouble." I mumbled he ruffled my hair dad one looked awful like he hadn't slept in ages and not to mention he needed a shave.

"You don't need to do that trisha and you don't" He patted my shoulder.

"You should go and sleep" I said as he slowly lifted me from the wheels chair to my bed it was only a small single bed but dad anged to fit in next to me I was sitting up and he lay down and as I listened I heared his breathing go to a calmer tone and I knew after ten minutes he had fallen asleep when i said go sleep I mean't in his own bed but that mean't he had to go home and he was taking care of me while dad two was at work.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ROY

"I'm back!" I called from the kitchen luckily I got away from HQ early but even after that I had to go to the store and buy more food thanks to Edward.

I put the bag on the kitchen bench and wandered upstairs wondering why I didn't get an answer Trishas bedroom door was open and I should have known they would be asleep but I told Ed he could use the couch his reply was alot of rude words... I sighed looking at the two cramped in that single bed fast asleep. Trisha was propped up sitting but she looked comfortable and Eds feet was hanging off the end his head on the pillow and his stomach showing... If he gets a cold its his own fault.

I hit him with the news paper..

"Oi get up" I said walking out of the room as he growled at me still half asleep Trisha hadn't made a sound.

"If your tired go home and get some rest I doubt anything will happen if your gone for one night." I should have known better than to say that after all this mess was my fault.

"I'm staying here where I can keep an eye on Trisha" He said coldly I tossed him blanket form the cupboard and walked to the kitchen leaving him to crash out on the couch.

I was putting everyting away then I heard a thump upstairs it was probably nothing but I was done putting the shopping away so I walked upstairs and into Trisha's room it was getting dark but I could make out the spikey haired shape in the dark clearly enough to know it was the homunculus I sighed and made my way back down stairs... Funny how I can leave Trisha in a room with that monster... although I left her in the house with Charlene and look what happened.. I didn't even listen...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Envy's POV**

"Oi chibi" I nuged the heap in bed.

"unnn What.." Shorty sounded like a zombie or something dead... No bad pun intended. (would that be a pun I mean since hes pretty much dead too.)

"Pathetic still not healed yet" Maybe I forgot she was a useless human and wouldn't heal as fast as me.

"I bet even you would struggle to heal if you were locked in a human size test tube and drained of millions of bags of blood with needles in every place you can think of not to mention beaten and sliced down the stomch by a crazy woman I think you would struggle to heal yourself Mr. perfect" Either that was a very long mumble or she has a chainsaw under the covers either way I still picked up what she said.

"Thank you I know I'm perfect" I purred.

"ughh need a glass of water" She croaked stumbling out of bed almost falling flat on her face.

"Why dont you get Mustang Bastard to get you some" I grumbled... Hey I would but I'm not that nice

"Cause I hate being told I can't do this or that its a few seconds walk to the bathroom" She stated I rolled my eyes when she winced shortly after saying that.

"They must have given me tons of medication I feel numb... Holy shiz no wonder I was out for months I knew it was bad but damn!" She exclaimed she was starting to annoy me.

"glug* so.. Glug* where have you been.." She said holding the door frame to keep standing up as she drank the damn water.

"None of your buisness brat" I snapped.

"Okay okay I only asked" She huffed and stubbled over to the bed.

"WAHH!" I'm not going to catch her its her own fault for getting up.

' oh so Envy cares.. you'll catch her' That damn voice again.

'Nah she can fall..' In the fraction of the second I was talking to myself I moved hardly making a sound and as quick as lighting and caught the chibi before she hit the floor... I thought I wasnt going to catch her...

"OWW!" So I caught her by the bad arm.. I tossed her on to the bed and threw the covers over her head.

"That was your fault" I spat.

"Ow... ngh... That really hurt everywhere." She breathed sweat coating her forhead her breath ragged.

"Trisha? Are you alright.. You better not be out of bed again!" The bastard shouted up the stairs and then decided to come back up them he had came to check the earlier noise which had been me getting through the damn window.

I transformed into the stupid cat that way I don't get burned just glared at... And I'd rather not get burned not after what happened to Lust.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Trisha**

Oh ho I'm in trouble he'll be able to tell I got up just by looking at me.. I feel exhausted after just getting up and walking to the bathroom and I was sweating and my face was screwed up because my stomach was hurting due to the the giant stitched slice going through my belly button and under my Pj's waist band stopping there all way up too my chest where it stops.

"Trisha?" He walked over putting a hand on my head he noticed the glass of water and sighed.

"Trisha I told you not to get up" He said in a scolding tone I bit my lip.

"I was thirsty" I whined.

"Alright I'm bringing up some soup Gracia made you do you want it now or later?" He sounded annoyed.

"Now please" I mumbled. He turned to the door but I stopped him before he walked out.

"Sorry..." He just turned and nodded walking out.. Was he mad at me...

I waited fave minutes and he came back up with a bowl of soup I was hungry but maybe I confused him I didn't tell him why I was sorry...

"Sorry for causing you trouble" I said again he looked shocked.

"Your not causing me any trouble and I told you not to say sorry to me" He said sighing and ruffling my hair. I huffed and clamped my mouth down on soup filled spoon.

"I hope I get better soon... and I still have that damn exam." I looked up surprised when his hand stayed resting on my head and I saw that his eyes had softened and he had this small concerned smile on his face.

"Dont worry about that for now I managed to pull some strings just concentrate on healing up" He told me ruffling hair again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Finally sooooorrrrryyyy guuuyyysss! i know i took ages but ive been very busy... i promise i wont abandon you!

XD well there you has it!


	10. getting along?

It was saturday the day I was supposed to be at dad ones only problem the doctor said it best if I stayed in one place instead of getting up and going backwards and forwards incase I open up my wound or catch a cold.

"The last thing you need is a tempature" He said sighing after because of the face I was pulling.

"But I always stay there every saturday no matter what..." I gasped I missed a few saturdays when I was out cold.

"And now I need catch up the days I missed!" I said drammaticly.

"I forgot how much of a dramma queen you are" He rolled his eyes and re- bandaged my arm.

"Plus I haven't seen dad one much since he went back to stay at his and dad two always works even when he gets back from WORK he's working" The doctor smiled softly and aunt Gracia was sitting in the corner of my room smiling at me. She took care of me during the day.

"So you just want a bit of company someone to talk to?" She said her face getting softer if it could. I nodded a bit. I glanced at Envy who was lting lazily on the window sill in his cat form he was looking at me with a glare as if he was thinking 'What am I chopped liver'

"Well then why don't you just tell him that" The doctor said patting my pillows to make sure I was comfy.

"He hasn't talked to me much since..." I sighed they glanced at each other.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was about seven when Dad got back he had been getting back earlier lately Aunt Gracia gave me hug and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Trisha I'll see you tomorrow and I'll bring you a nice apple pie" I smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Gracia.. see you tomorrow" I relaxed back into my pillows I knew Dad two would be coming up stairs soon and what do you know I heard the heavy boots coming up the stairs a few minutes later but he didn't come in my room straight away.

"You awake Trish?" He called from his room next to mine.

"Yeah but I'm pretty tired" I said back then he came into my room with his uniform still on and sat next to my bed and put his hand on my head for a minute then sighed in releif he did that everyday to check incase I had a tempature they all worried incase I got one.

"Well I have some work to-" I interupted.

"Liar you say that every day... can't you stay here for a little bit I don't like it when your down stairs and I'm up here all alone" I mumbled.

"Er.. Sorry I suppose I forgot I should have Known you'd get lonely." He said he looked a little guilty I sighed.

"Why don't you ever talk to me now?" I asked he looked shocked.

"I do don't I?" He said maybe he never noticed.

"No you don't... ever since this charlene mess you've just made up excuses to get away from me and you know exactly what I mean" I told him with my face serious... My serious face is usually me glaring with my lip jutting out. His face suddenly turned well.. sad really or guilty.

"Sorry Trisha. I really mean it I'm sorry this was all my fault for not beleiving you in the first place" He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head patting me gently on the back as if he was soothing me and it was he seemed more like a dad than ever.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to stay and sit and talk to you... To be honest I have no clue what to say after this mess I made-" I stopped him there.

"Its not your mess.. well not all of it anyway I let her test in the first place before I found out she was a physco woman" I told him relaxing back into my pillows again he sighed starting to laugh at me as I smirked.

"Anyway what happened at the lab when you got there?" He pulled a face.

"You dont need to know that" He said I stuck my tongue out I would find out sooner or later.. Trust me I would.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Three weeks later**

"Trisha? Why are you sitting on the grass?" Roy asked looking at a angry looking Trisha who was supposed to be in bed.

"The doctor said I could walk around and you keep telling me to go to bed I'm bored" She whined.

"Get back in here I have to get to work and You'll catch a cold sitting out there" Roy said sounding annoyed.

"No!" She yelled frowning.

"Alright then I'll just call Ed and tell him You're not bothered about going over while I'm at work." He turned looking over his shoulder when she jumped up he could see the pain it caused and wished he hadnt said it.

"WAIT I AM. I AM! Let me go I'm back in the house see. see!" She yelled practically falling into the house.

"Woah be careful and calm down he'll be here soon" Roy said helping her up. Trisha winced she really over did it jumping up suddenly there since she was still quite sore and dizzy from the medication plus she was still finding hard to walk her legs still felt numb but that was probably normal.

"Here" Roy stuffed a hat on her bandaged head and started pulling her good arm into his black coat since she didn't have a coat just her red cloak she wouldn't swap it for a coat.

"Do I have to wear you're coat its cool but its too big" She whined.

"It'll keep you warm" He replied doing up the last button and passing her bag witch had her sketch book and other books in it.

"Am I staying over?" Trisha asked in a much better mood now.

"Yes for two nights he got some time off work" Roy told her smiling as her face lit up he walked into the kitchen and picked up the bag full of her medcine and fresh bandages.

The car ride was short and quiet Roy didn't really know what else to talk about but him and Trisha had gotten on a bit better lately and he was quite proud of himself. They arrived at Edwards and he walked her up to the door seen as she seemed tired and that coat of his couldnt make it any easier for her to walk. Although she manged to get up to the front door and knock loud enough for Ed to hear. The door opened and Ed was standing there smiling but not at Roy of course.

"Hey Trisha you got everthing?" He said hugging her and stepping back to let her in Roy passed the bag of medcine Edward just nodded.

"Bye Trisha" Roy waved about to turn away when he was bombarded by Trisha hugging his waist.

"Bye. see you in two days. Can I call tonight?" He looked at her dumb founded for a minute and so did Ed while she just smiled, her face pale and bruised.

"Sure kiddo bye" He said a little surprised and ruffled her hair.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Roys POV**

'why are you panicking shes with Edward you've left her with him plenty of times before and he is her parent too'

"Are you alright Sir?" Hawkeye asked me I looked up .

"Hm.. yeah" I answered shortly.

"Worried about Trisha sir?" I looked up again.

"No she'll be fine she's with Ed" She smiled.

"Yes she will be so stop worrying" She was right. Fury burst into the room quickly his face was pale and he looked terrified I stood up quickly as did Hawkeye.

"Central prison need you down there right now Sir!" He almost squeaked I glared at the words immeidetly.

"Breda! Get the car!" Breda had been sitting with a mug of coffee quietly but set it down and quickly head out of the room with the rest of us.

We got to the prison I went down to the cells with two officers who worked at the prison while the others waited in the car.

"The woman wont shut up she kept asking for you. She's definatly insane." And thats when I heard it the loud laughing that sounded more like shrieking.

"HA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AHAA HA HEE HEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! DIE! YOU'LL ALL DIE. TRISHA ELRIC IS GOING TO BE DEAD. DEAD DEAD DEAD! HAHAHAHA!" I snarled harshly as I got up to her cell she was to far in there to see through the dark.

"Oh Roy you came to visit me do you feel guilty!" she shreiked getting up to the bars close her once pretty face covered in scars that I put there she had no hair now and most of her flesh was red from being burnt there was a few clumps of hair but I made sure she suffered.

"Be quiet" I growled.

"Why should I?" I put my hand threw the bars and dragged her face into the hard steel bars by a clump of hair she screamed in agony.

"Because I said be quiet" I said quietly into her ear she made a choked sobbing noise and I let go. The other officers were silent.

"She'll be quiet now" I told them they nodded looking uncomfortable.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Edwards pov**

I had wrapped Trisha up in a blanket and made sure she had two pairs of socks on to keep warm since she insisted on eating dinner downstairs with me I made stew her favorite and set down a bowl for her... I automatically set one down for Envy who was still in cat form it was beggining to be habbit of course I'll never forgive him for what he did to hughes and my father but he seemed to in a way look after Trisha I was surprised he didn't hate her like everyone else he hates. I wouldn't forgive him but for some reason I understood him.. More than he thought I did.

Envy glared at Trisha for a minute and Trisha looked down blinking before she remebered something.

"Oh yeah Envy says that he isn't asking cause he'll do it anyway but... um.." I heard whispering from cat Envy.

"But he hates his pathetic cat form and...uhhhh can't I just shorten it?" She asked him.

"No" He snapped then whispered again.

"And even though he doesn't want to sit with us cause were more pathetic... Hey!" He grumbled something and she continued.

"He is saying that he is going to change into his usual form whether you like it or not and he isn't asking?" I couldn't help but burst out laughing because I knew he was definatly asking cause even Trisha put it like a question and the fact that he got Trisha to say it like that it was too funny...

"Alright then I'm not answering back cause your going to do it anyway but I'm not saying YES" I smirked at Trisha who sat and giggled. Envy rolled his eyes and grumbled something.

The green haired Envy was sitting in a chair next to Trisha and eating like a pig in seconds it was akward I never thought I would be sitting in my own kitchen eating dinner with a homunculus.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Well I enjoyed writting this one a lot it was a fun chappie.


	11. Definatly getting along

SORRY! I TOOK AGES I KNOW BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY!

Dad Two picked me up from Dad ones too early so I wasnt very happy and I was tired not mention I had to take those icky painkillers.

"So You saw Al and Winry today.. I bet you were happy to see them. They were worried about you" I nodded but he could tell I was in a bad mood.

"Why are you in such a bad mood were going to go rent a movie anyone you want.. beleive it or not I finished all my papaerwork thats why I was early." I perked up for a moment.

"A movie? but your always busy... And you never watch a movie with me" I said surprised he smirked.

"Well then thats better what do you want for dinner I was going to get a takeaway for us?" I smiled because I get to spend some time with Dad two we never normally did.

**Roys pov**

She fell asleep half way through the movie I knew she would anyway.. but I figured it would cheer her up a bit.

She rolled over on the couch when I switched it off and then she started talking and mumbling in her sleep before she started to snore softly again.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how much she resembled Edward she looked even more like him when she was sleeping.

After I took her upstairs and tucked her in I decided to do some reading...

- morning-

I was up early for work as usual it was about half past six and I was busy drinking my morning coffee I still had plenty of time before I had to take a shower and get dressed.

I took another sip and when I put the mug down small pitter patter noises came from in the sitting room and made there way into the kitchen... I was surprised to see Trisha up at this time she musn't have slept well.

"Trisha? What are you doing up this early...gah! couldn't you at least put some socks on you don't need to catch a cold too" I panicked and realised how strange I was acting when she was giving me a funny look... she wasn't used to me being all panicky in front of her... I slipped my own slippers off and nudged them near her feet she slipped them on quickly and then yawned before sitting down .

"I didn't sleep well. Can I have more pills yet?" She said clearly in pain.

"You can have two now but that means no more till tonight.. Your out of it enough these days." I said passing her a glass of water and two pills she nodded and took them.

"Can I come to work with you today... I know you said its easier if I'm at home but I don't like being in alone and its not as boring plus I'll do your paper work for you!" I chuckled at her attempts to bribe me into letting her come to work with me but I already guessed she would ask this and I dont really mind she isnt any bother in the office.

"You can come but bring a book or something incase you get bored." I said getting up and putting my mug in the sink.

"Kay!" She said and quickly walked upstairs to get ready.

When I was ready I went back down stairs to see Trisha waiting I sighed at what she was wearing... My gray baggy T-shirt, Ed's jeans that she most likley pinched from his room when he wasn't looking and her red cloak over them... Her hair was down and it was too long to be kept down because she always sat on it but she had been like this a lot lately but then again the doctor said she would be like this and it was best to give her time to get back to normal... But this wasn't like her at all.

"Trish... How about plaitting your hair?" She made an uneasy face.

**Trishas POV**

_'disgusting having your hair in a braid at your age only six year olds have those... hm? aw well you are a little baby aren't you?' _I shook my head at the shrill voice being replayed in my head.. I didn't want to think of charlene...

"Its fine if you don't want to tie it up Trisha it would just be a bit easier for you" I nodded but he knew I wouldn't.

I walked behind dad when we got to HQ I didnt think he was too happy about me wearing his clothes well minus the pants they were dad ones... but I have a very good reason: there big baggy and cosy not to mention warm I were these in the house all the time although they are pretty big on me... But he didnt seem to mad he didnt say much at all just gave me a funny look. I was glad to be in the office when I got there.

"Hello Trisha I didn't expect to see you here today?" Aunt Riza said supprised I gave a hug.

"I didn't want to stay in alone today." I said quietly... Envy had been disapearing a lot lately.

"Of course. Do you want a drink?" She asked with a smile I shook my head... I wasn't that thirsty plus I would rather drink juice.

"She'll have a glass of water" I heard dad say sternly as he got something out of his pockets and saw they were sleeping pills.

"I don't want them" I protested.

"Well you didn't sleep well so you can sleep on the sofa and these will help." I sighed I hated those things.

There was a small sofa in the office in a corner away from the desk and the tables it was near the small sink and bench were they kept coffee and stuff. I sighed and took them i was tired but the pills kept away the nightmares.

I did as I was told and I must of fell asleep quicker than i thought I would.

**Roys pov**

Latley there hadn't been that much going on at work it was mainly paper work and the odd order here and there but there hadn't been too many serious cases whitch were surprising.

I glanced over at Trisha who was already flat out in a deep sleep I couldn't help but chuckle at her small snores. Hawkeye also took a glance and smiled for a moment before recovering to her usual frown.

"Sir? Have you put much thought into what you' re ging to do for Trisha's birthday." Hawkeye Knew what was coming but she still asked.

"No... I still have to tell her she isnt spending her birthday with Edward.. But I just hope she listens long enough to let me expolain that she's with him on the tuesday since her birthdays on the wednesday this year... Ugh she wont be happy and she'll get herself all worked up..." Hawkeye smiled to mu surprise.

"Don't worry about it to much Sir I think Trisha will be very happy about that." I stared at her like she was mad for a moment.

"Have you forgotten that Trisha hates me..." I said astonished.

"Really Sir you need to pay more attention she does not hate you" I sat back for a minute and took that in.

"Ahem paperwork" She said between gritted teeth" I jumped at the stern sound and carried on writting.

"Well if she doesn't throw a tantrum I'm not sure what to do on her birthday I suppose I'll have to start thinking.. I need to get her a present still too... " She looked at me with that scolding look.

"Sir its a week until her birthday you need to be more organised." I sighed and then strainghtend up again when I heard that familiar sound of her gun clicking.

I looked at my watch quickly and stood up just as quick.. "Damn I forgot all about that meeting!" I shouted in frustration running out of my office only to hear Hawkeye chuckle.

**Hawkeyes pov.**

Really he worrys too mcuh about what Trisha thinks, children are easy to please you just need to know the basics.

I looked at said child who was mumbling in her sleep.. Trisha always has been pretty but in her sleep its like she's a little angel but we all know hwnen she's awake its a different story... I dont see her as difficult like most people do I think the upbringing she's had so far needs to get better and I can see the slow progress she's been making.

I moved a few strands of hair from her face. She didnt wake at first those sleeping pills should have kept her sleepinfg most of the day but her eyes opened slightly a few minutes after a past.

"Aunt Riza?... Are plaits baby-ish.." She said it groggily and I knew the pills were trying to drag her back into sleep. I was slightly dumb founded at the strange question she asked.

"No of course not you suit them perfectly" I said with a smile.

"When I wake up again plait my hair kay?... I want to get back to normal..." She mumbled I nodded and leaned down kissing the sweet child on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Trisha" I whispered for I have always been fond of Trisha...

**3 HOURS LATER (trishas pov) **

I sat up on the couch quickly I usually didn't wake up like that when I had been taking the pills. They still hadnt worn off I felt super groggy.

When I woke up properly I got Hawkeye to plait my hair for me Dad didnt ask he just looked at his paper work but he looked happy ish. After that I read a few books and in no time it was trime to go home and what do you know we were having take away yet again...

"We've been eating take away alot lately" i said when we were in the car.

"Well its that or my cooking and I would rather feed you take away than my cooking while you're recovering you don't need food poisoning to be added to the list." I laughed a little at that.

"To say the least you seem a little happier than you've been latley." I shrugged.

"I asked aunt Riza if she thought plaits were baby-ish she said I suited them best and it made me a little happier." I said smiling.

"Who the hell told you they were baby-ish." I said uncomfortable for a moment he must have seen my face in the mirror and caught on so he nodded and glared at the steering wheel for a moment.

I looked out of the window for minute and I noticed a girl in the bus stop and I knew who it was... Sammy... She didnt look too good and she had a blanket on her knees. She had tried to explain before the buisness she had with those scientists but I hadnt listened but I knew her dad was pretty much pure evil thats why she wasnt at home and nothing had gone into the military about her being missing so he couldnt be looking for her.

"Hey dad when we get back can I go out for a bit." I asked he hadnt noticed he frowed.

"Its ten 'o' clock Trisha I don't think soo" I nodded.

"Okay so can you pull over near that bus stop."He glanced over he frowned he definatly didnt like Sammy now but he did as I asked and he could understand Sammys situation.

"I'll be a minute" I got out of the car and ran over.

"T-trisha?" She questioned and I was shocked at the tears in her eyes.

"Sammy you should get home or go to a relatives" I said as nicely as I could.

"NO! I cant you don't get it" I blinked.

"But your crying don't you want to go home?" I asked confuzed.

"I'm crying because of something else!" She whailed I stepped back this wasnt like her at all... She was whailing and crying like crazy.

"I'm sorry... sorry! whaaaa! Its all my fault you got hurt Trisha! sorry... I needed to get away from tht place and they offered me that chanced I didn't even know you then! I didn't even know they were gonna kidnap you!" I blinked uneasily and shifted from side to side.

"Okay its fine don't worry and stop crying! silly. I should be the one crying!" I blew rasberrys at her she stared at me and then started to laugh suddenly the hiccups kicked in.

"Stay here a minute kay?" I turned to go back to the car only to bump into Dad two he looked scary.

He sighed and crouched down and then put his hand on Sammy's head he then slipped his glove back on.

"You have a slight fever you better come back with us and then I'll call the social and they can pick you up-" I interumpted.

"She doesn't want to go back home!" I argued.

"I know Trisha I'm not saying she's going back home in a case like this its most likey they'll take you to a foster home or you'll be adopted." I figited a little Sammy smile and stood up.

"That doesn't sound to bad but do I have to go there straight away?" She asked Dad I held my breath he looked at me and I thought I heard him chuckle for a moment.

"Its up to Trisha you'll be keeping her company." I looked at him shocked it wasnt like him to ask me something like that I think maybe he was thinking what i was thinking that if she stayed with me for a few days she would settle down and go without a fuss I dont think she was too keen on the idea of a new home...I felt a little bad though because I still didnt trust her... But she was my freind and maybe if I can try and forget I can be freindly with her again.. But this means telling the truth too... and for me it was going to be very hard and embarrassing to tell my only freind (apart from Envy) that I have no mother what so ever and I have two male parents...

I shook out of my thoughts realizing I had been standing there staring at the floor for a few minutes..

"oops sorry I was day dreaming! can you call them and ask if she can stay with us for a couple of days?" I asked he was pretending it was a problem because he sighed and made a face but then he let us go to the car and when we got home we had something to eat he ate in his study while we took over the kitchen he called the social he said they sounded scared I wouldnt be surpirsed most people find him scary because he's the flame alchemist.

"Trisha... I really am sorry-" I interupted.

"I dont like the word sorry because when anyone ever says 'sorry' its never true. No one ever truly learns from mistakes.. I'm not saying you would do it again. I just dont want you to say sorry..." I said smiling at her a little.

"But you say sorry all the time!" She pointed out I laughed.

"I'm allowed to!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you wanna lend some of my clothes?" I asked.

"Your joking right you're the size of seven year old and your a pipsqueak I'm sixteen you clothes wont fit me." I glared.

"I AM NOT SHORT i AM NOT A LITTLE KID. BY THE WAY HOWS THE WEATHER UP THERE GIGANTOR!" Sammy is a tiny bit taller than... (No shes not shes way taller 'brick hits head')

"haha okay trisha I get it!" She said playfuly pusjhing my soft slaps away.

"Here" I said passing her a pair of baggy pj's "I only wear baggy stuff for bed so this shoukld fit you can go take a shower and I'll put your other clothes in the washer." I said she smiled.

"Thanks Trisha... um you should get ready for bed and go to sleep you look worn out" I was a little surprised I was tired but I wanted to read.

"I'll read then change and sleep" I said simply. But I ended up wandering down staiors for a drink and some more food I would probably get told off for eating this late but i was hungry...still...

I spent about twenty minutes down stairs until...

"Trisha what are you doing up! Get your pills and get to bed!" He snapped looking a little mad as he walked from his study to the kitchen.

I stubbled out of the room quickly with a grin on my face I had already took my pills.

I got upstairs and started to get dressed in my PJs then I noticed my bandages were coming undone I winced as I moved them a little the stitches looked sore and my bandages had blood speckles on them the doctor said the wound would weep or something im guessing this is what he meant I lifted my under vest a little just above my stomch to look at the ugly stitches...

My door opened too quickly for me to react.

"Trish..." Sammy stopped dead I pulled the vest down and turned around quickly laughing nervously.

" Um i'll be back in a bit you can share my bed with me if you want since the floors really uncomfy." I didn't need to state why I wasnt sleeping on the floor I walked passed with my clean badages in hand it looked like I would have to ask dad two to help me even though I never ask him thats usually cause aunt Gracia does it for me.

I found him in the kitchen and as soon as I opened my mouth to ask him he turned around with a angry look on his face that was wiped away as soon as he noticed the bandages in my hands...

"Uhhh... I need help changing them?" I asked fidgiting with the fresh bandages I didnt expect him to smile at me or pat me on the head.

"Alright but as soon as its done its time for bed and I mean it Trisha you need some rest witch means no running around tomorow... you're still healing remember.. here." I held onto the medical tape while he winded the badges around my stomach.

"I know..." I mumbled...

READ ME!

this was a long chapter... lol anyway how do you like trid=sha I made her very childish for this chapter... also VERY important quistion. Should Envy and Trisha have a big brother, little sis relation ship or should i have envy start caring about Trisha in a romacey way and trisha starting to have a little crush on envy I like this idea because envy is actually the only male freind she has who... well hes not her age but he kinda lives for like ever so it doesnt really matter does it? lol please tell me what you think the other reason is because i think it would work well with the story lol.


End file.
